percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zack Johnson
''"If I want to live, I live. If I want to take, I take. If I want to kill you, I kill you." '' Zack Johnson is a son of Ares. Personality He is a very sarcastic person. He often makes video recordings of humorous moments of other members of camp half-blood. He can defeat Percy or Annabeth easily in a sword fight. Because of this, he has earned quite a reputation and is chased around by girls alot, much to his annoyance. In his spare time he is almost always building things. He is almost never seen without his Ipod shuffle. His favourite bands are linkin park, skillet, and three days grace. Many*cough all cough* describe him as the smartest Ares kid there is. But many people say he doesn't think while fighting. Which his reply is:"I think, it just goes so fast that it seems like I'm doing some jedi crap." Zack stopped aging when he turned 18. After the deaths of Kyra, Michael, Ava, and Natalie, Zack began to work alone. Chiron described his alteration in personality as an event that changed the way half the camp looked at life. He later became Zeus's personal assassin. Description Because of a coma required to help heal a cracked skull, he is an averagely tall 13 year old kid. He has black hair with silver streaks in it. He normally wears a plain black hoodie and jeans. He almost always has bags under his eyes, and is quite pale. Normally, his eyes are grey, but when he gets REALLY p***ed off, they turn blood-red. He is also A LOT smaller then the other Ares kids. When he turned 18 he grew his hair slightly longer and it turned a bit lighter. He began to wear a long red coat. People tend to disagree with him on music tastes. Events which often lead to arguments. He despises pop and techno. He often makes protest signs saying. "Don't let the rock die!". Fighting style He is very crafty when it comes to fighting. If fighting another guy, he isn't afraid to hit him in the.........you know where. he is anything but reckless, and always thinks of what to do in a fight. He can use a variety of weapons, although he prefers his swords). He can use knives to extremes, and has been said to have taken out some peoples brains with one. He is quite fast and agile. Percy commented that it was almost "assassin's creed like". Unbeknownst to him, Zack had snuck an X-box 360 into his cabin, and likes to play that game. He wields a wii remote that can turn into a sword, crossbow, or knife. 'Fatal Flaw' His fatal flaw is that he LOVES to fight stuff. He is always sent on seriously bloody missions. How he relates to others Any child of Aphrodite-He despises them. Enough said. Michael Johnson-They are very good friends. Natalie Cole-Very good friends, although he hates comments suggesting he has low intelligence. Kyra Musika-As good friends as the first two. The Marauder-Very good friends. Ava Smierc-She's his girlfriend. The Heroes Organization-As he puts it: "I'll work with them, just clean up the mess I leave behind." Ares-he doesn't hate him, but doesn't like him. Zeus-He hates Zeus. Arthur Musika - Zack became his godfather when he was born, and raised him through most of his childhood years, after Michael and Kyra's death. Stories Son of War-Zack's early life at camp. Perfect Day-Zack helps Natalie during a CTF game. The Questers-A series of stories involving adventures after the battle of Manhattan. Trivia *He is a self insertion *If you want to use him ask me. I will most likely say yes. Just make sure he kicks @$$. *His ancestors include the vikings(Don't ask about this, majorly violent they were), english, canadian (yay!), and many others. *He can fold his ears inside themselves. *His middle names(striosherra harostjori) mean "warlord" in icelandic. Category:Demigods Category:Males Category:Self-Insertion Category:The Questers (OC Club)